Just As Forbidden
by Lovely Complex Girl
Summary: Our Story was written in the stars, even though they tried to change it all. In the end, we loved. Even when the world was against it...


**********Me: Um... this is new.**

Ikuto: When she says new, she means MYTHOLOGY!

Me: I'm sorry Mama chan! *throws self to the floor* I'M NOT WORTHY!

Itachi: Um, why are you apologizing to your mom?

Me: My mom is totally against all that Mythology mumbo jumbo! She believe in one God! Only ONE!

Itachi: O_O Hn. Interesting.

Mama chan: YOU BRAINWASHED MY BABY! *hits him with broom*

Amu: Ah, Gray san? Please don't beat us with your Broom of BadAss-ness.

Me: DISCLAIMER, IKUTO!

Mama chan: Oooo, you should date him! *points at Ikuto*

Me: MOM! You're embarrassing me!

Ikuto: Ummmm... Weird? Anyways, Miyumi san does not own Shugo Chara.

Me: I WIELD THE SPATULA OF DOOM, BITCHES!

Mama chan: LANGUAGE! *hits me with a broom*

Me: Gomen, Mama! *bows*

********

******

* * *

**

****

_Fire and Ice were never supposed to fall in love, yet that didn't stop us._

_

* * *

_

_I was born only to hate him. Don't ask me why. Don't ask me when it happened. I don't know. All I know is that I am meant to feel the hatred boiling within me, as hot and violent as the liquid magma that slumbers in the center of this world, waiting for the moment where everything finally explodes out, and he is supposed to feel the chilling hatred freeze over his veins, like a snowstorm in his heart, icing over all heated emotions. That is how our feelings are. Nobody can change the way we are meant to feel. There is no Love; there is no Peace between us. All we create is Hate and War when we meet, like storms colliding._

_Fiery Amber and Icy Blue._

_Two storms colliding, a storm of Fire, a storm of Ice. The Sun and the Moon. The Blizzard and the Wild Fire. Two deadly forces of Nature colliding into one another. That can only spell out Catastrophe._

_Why was I to hate him? Simple. Fire and Ice are sworn enemies, as are God of Ice and I, the Goddess of Flames. I would always be cursed to hate Ikuto Tsukiyomi, for it was written in the stars. Fire and Ice could never coexist with one another. It was not meant to be._

_And yet, that never stopped us in the end. Me and him, we didn't choose this life. Destiny chose us. and we refused the calling. I loved him. He loved me._

_And we were not afraid to fight for Love._

_My name is Hinamori Amu and I am the cursed Goddess of the Flames. Cursed? How am I cursed. It involves a certain blue haired, blue eyed man. His name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto and he is the God of Ice, the man I will always love, though God forbid I love him, because it will only kill us in the end._

_We are star-crossed lovers. Romeo and Juliet's love story looks like a happily ever after compared to the Hell we face each waking hour. Juliet and Romeo could die and love in the next world. We can not. Alas, that is the price for this eternity of immortality._

_It started with a dance under a storm of falling stars and rain._

_It all ended with the greatest escape known to Gods._

_This was our love story._

_Destiny may have tried to control the plot of the story... But..._

_In the end... This story was written by_

_Ikuto and I._

* * *

I was a goddess.

He was a god.

I loved him.

He loved me.

It was forbidden.

"No," I cried out as Ikuto's arms wrapped around my waist and tugged me into his warm chest. "W-W can't do this, Ikuto."

But he didn't care. I could see it in his eyes.

"They can bite me, for all I care," Ikuto muttered as he pulled me closer into his embrace. "I seriously don't give a damn what they have to say anymore."

Sometimes, we all get tired of fighting. So I stopped fighting and just held on for as long as I could.

Because sometimes, all we can do is let go.

* * *

"Rima, you know how I feel," I cried as I held onto Rima's waist and cried into her shoulder. She grimaced and patted my back comfortingly.

"I'm sorry, Amu," Rima cried. "I don't know what to do. You have the same problem as me and Nagihiko."

Like us, they were Darkness and Light.

Never to love.

Forever to be enemies.

But that didn't stop them from falling in love.

"Amu," Rima whispered as she glared at something behind my back. "HE'S here." I winced in horror as a cold hand brushed my cheeks.

"Hello Amu," the voice hissed in my ears. I turned around slowly and came face to face with red eyes.

"Tadase!"

_The God of Storms..._

He glared at me with hatred.

"I know your little secret," he hissed as his hand inched up my throat. I whimpered in fear.

"Amu," Rima cried as she jerked me away from Tadase.

_Run._

We ran until we coud run no more, but not even that could save us from the fury of the Gods and Goddess's.

"Ikuto," I cried as he shoved me away from him and turned to face the Army of Angels.

"Run Amu."

But I didn't. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his waist just as Tadase slammed his sword through Ikuto. It pierced through him, then slammed through my heart.

But we did not die.

We couldn't die.

That is the curse of Immortal Beings.

"Amu," Ikuto sighed as he slid the sword out of us and threw it at the feet of Tadase.

"Run."

I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"As long as we run together."

And with smiles plastered on our faces, we ran through time and space with Heaven's Army forever at our feet.

* * *

_We run as one..._

**Me: That was gayyy! :( **

**Amu: Eh, It wasn't that bad.**

**Ikuto: It sucked.**

**Me: *emo corner***

**Sasuke: Hn. *eats a tomato***

**Sakura: Make a damn SasuSaku story, or I will kill u.**

**Naruto: Neh, NaruHina! *glomps Hinata***

**Me: Shut up! Ill make whatever I want! Cus I'M AN ADULTTTT! *throws laptop to the ground* I threw it to the ground!**

**Itachi: O_O You just broke your laptop.**

**Me: O_o '''' NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


End file.
